


Last Night Alone

by sarathechimera



Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shameless Smut, Smut, Water Sex, dimileth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarathechimera/pseuds/sarathechimera
Summary: He would never know the agony and grief she had suffered at the Silver Maiden, how she had been too slow to stop the scythe and how he had fallen. No one but she remembered once the pulse had run its course. The fear of finding his demise unavoidable had filled her so completely that she’d been nearly driven to tears at the relief of their victory. Suddenly he didn’t seem so invincible. To have the power to turn back time but to never know when fate could not be altered was a dark reminder that even she had little control over who lived and who died.They must make the most of the time they had in their hands instead of counting on future moons.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kink/Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947790
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	Last Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober 2020! Please forgive typos, I'll be cleaning them up later. For now, I'm just furiously writing to fill your month with snacks and full course meals. 
> 
> The prompt was: First Time and Bathtub

They would ride out at the first morning light and there would be no turning back. Both body and mind were exhausted, burdened with the preparations for taking the Imperial capital and struggling to come to terms with recent revelations. It seemed unfair that a hard-won victory could be soured by the words of a single person. A few days had passed since the interrogation of Kleiman’s man and, despite his efforts to the contrary, he’d been unable to push aside the man’s words of justice and loyalty. He had lost so much and all in the name of another man’s justice. How fitting that something he held so highly, something he considered to be the highest calling a man could serve, would be the cause of his suffering. It was bitter in his mouth. 

He knew in his mind that what he’d said to the Professor was exactly how he felt, that even if what the insurgent said was true, he was surrounded by people that loved and cared for him. Knowing that he could call these people family and it would be true was much different than feeling it in his heart. Perhaps, given time, his mind and heart would understand one another and he could make peace within himself. 

All of these and more drifted across his mind as he rested, head back against the rim of the soaking tub, watching the steam from the water rise in thick coils from the milky surface to thin and fade away in the colder air above. There had been a time when he’d taken a bath every evening before bed in this place. The academy days seemed like a distant memory or another lifetime all together and who knew what would happen at the end of this journey. Nostalgia had brought him here to the bathhouse just as surely as a need to ease his body and mind. One last soak in the quiet of the monastery should he never return again. 

The door to the bathhouse opened and he realized that his eye had slipped shut, for how long, he wasn’t sure but the water was still warm. He lifted his head to see who else was awake at this hour. He was not surprised to find the Professor, wrapped in a robe and ready for a bath. If there was one other person who slept as rarely as he, it was her. She lingered in the door, a slender hand holding the neck of her robe together, her hair was loose falling in soft waves to frame her face. A warm smile curled his lips at the sight of her and he swore that she blushed when their eyes met. 

“If you’ll give me a moment, Professor, you can have the room to yourself.” He shifted to straighten on the bench. “I was just leaving.” 

He was exactly where she thought he would be but, even as expected, her stomach fluttered to find him so relaxed, his eye closed and his arms resting along the rims of the soaking tub. New pink scars that had just begun to form mingled with darker marks he’d earned well before this year did nothing but enhance the muscle of his upper and forearm. His fingers and wrists draped over the edge, dangling and relaxed. She was happy to find him like this and in similar fashion, she’d been contemplating the possibility of never returning to this place. 

He would never know the agony and grief she had suffered at the Silver Maiden, how she had been too slow to stop the scythe and how he had fallen. No one but she remembered once the pulse had run its course. The fear of finding his demise unavoidable had filled her so completely that she’d been nearly driven to tears at the relief of their victory. Suddenly he didn’t seem so invincible. To have the power to turn back time but to never know when fate could not be altered was a dark reminder that even she had little control over who lived and who died. 

They must make the most of the time they had in their hands instead of counting on future moons. 

She wondered if he knew how his face had softened when he opened his eye and saw her there. Her cheeks began to burn and she tightened her hand at the neck of her robe and cursed her anxiety. Taking a slow breath, she turned to lock the door behind her. 

“Professor?” He sounded confused. 

Determined to face him with confidence, she turned and began what felt like an eternally long walk to the tub he occupied. Even with all of her resolve, she couldn’t bear to look at him and kept her eyes lowered until she stopped at the foot of the tub. 

He was confused. Truely, the Professor was not talkative but she was unnervingly quiet and purposefully avoiding his gaze. As she neared, he could see plainly the blush on her cheeks. Her normal confident stride had been replaced by a timid shuffling that made her seem vulnerable and entirely feminine. Seeing her like this stirred a desire to shield her and protect her in a different way than on the battlefield which only heightened his confusion. He swallowed hard, mind reeling for something to say. 

“Professor, are you…” but his question died on his lips as she released the neckline of her robe and began to untie the cord about her waist. Eye wide, he felt heat spring to his ears and spread to his cheeks and he lurched forward as though to stop her having forgotten that he was in a tub full of water. “Professor! What are you doing?” 

Her eyes, when she raised them to meet him, were filled with something he didn’t recognize. Injury or fear? Surely he was mistaken. His Professor feared nothing. Lowering his eye, he looked away from her and steadied his voice. “Professor?” 

“Dimitri.”

His heart leapt at the sound his name wrapped in her voice, as it always had. He looked and trembled as she ran her hands across her shoulders to push whispering fabric away. The robe slipped from her arms to the floor revealing her nakedness. Before he could look away, he’d seen the heavy swell of her breasts and the wide circles of darker skin that peaked them, the plain of her stomach beneath them, the deep shadow of her navel, the curls of dark hair adorning the valley between her thighs and the ample curve of her hips smoothing into shapely, muscular thighs. His face burned and despite his grasping at modesty, he felt a tell tale stirring in his groin that betrayed his baseness. 

Her fears clamped down on her chest as he looked away, pointedly refusing to look at her. Was she so undesirable? Her arms moved of their own accord to cover her chest but she stopped herself, forcing them to her sides.

With shaking hands, she gripped the sides of the tub and stepped up the stool and into the water. The soaking tubs were deep and the waist high hot water welcoming. He remained motionless, his head still turned to avoid looking at her. This close she could see the muscles in his jaw muscles flex. Moisture glistened along his chest and full beads of water gathered to run down the ridged musculature of his stomach. Seeing him this way sparked her imagination and embarrassment flooded her face but she did not look away from him. 

“Dimitri?”  
“Professor.” His voice sounded strained to her and his discomfort cut her like a knife.  
“Won’t you look at me?” 

He felt as though his whole body was made of stone the moment he heard and felt her get into the tub. She was so close that he wouldn’t have to reach far to touch her. His mind’s eye flooded with images of her wrapped around him, his face buried in her hair, his thumb on her bottom lip. The stirring had begun to fill him and shame drove him to take a step back, to bring some distance between them before she discovered his lewdness. 

“I… “ he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. “Please, just tell me what you’re doing?” 

“We will leave for Enbarr in a few hours.” She sounded strangely small and his gaze was drawn back to her face despite knowing that she was naked beside him. He found her arms wrapped protectively beneath her breasts, her eyes lowered to the surface of the water. “You said it yourself, there will be no turning back. We don’t know what will happen or what sacrifices will be needed to win.” 

Comprehension toyed on the edges of his mind as she spoke. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” he said softly and she raised her eyes to his. Her smile had always mesmerized him but tonight it felt different. As much as he loved her smile, he did not want to see her smile at him like this even if he did not understand why.

“And I you,” she said. “But the truth is, we don’t know if we’ll see this place again.” 

She took a step closer to him, the water swirling around her waist as she did. He swallowed, finding that he’d run out of space to back up further in the tub. But still she inched closer and closer to him. 

“I don’t know how you feel about me but, I know that I want this. If you’ll consent…” 

His mouth ran dry and his breath caught in his lungs as she looked up at him through the veil of her lashes. Then she had leaned forward, her breasts pressed against the bare skin of his chest. Her nipples had hardened, he could feel them distinctly different from the soft flesh of her breasts. Face blazing, he grit his teeth against the fracturing of his willpower, knowing that this had to be a misunderstanding. There was no reality in which she was about to ask…

“Let me have sex with you?”

His body felt just as she’d always imagined it as she pressed against him. Firm muscle beneath taught skin, warm and soft from the water. A bold move despite the uncertainty nagging in her mind. How unlike her to venture into something like this where she had no control of the outcome or inkling of how to navigate it. Her voice sounded small in her ears and she hated it. She’d stumbled over the words, asking like a schoolgirl, and she hated it. He was looking at her without blinking and she felt self conscious and she hated that too. All the while, she waited for the rejection she knew would come but ached to feel his arms wrap around her. 

His breath rushed out of him. His head spun and he vaguely wondered if he’d fallen asleep and this was another dream. How many times had he dreamed of this moment, her standing so close, looking up at him demurely with lips parted and pink cheeks? Before he could think, he raised his hands out of the water to take hold of her arms, his thumb dragging along the raised bumps on her skin. “Am I dreaming?” he murmured to himself. 

“No,” she replied, her voice had suddenly become breathy and even more enticing.  
“You,” his voice shook in his disbelief. “You want to spend this last peaceful night with me?”

His fingers curled around her arms, droplets of water ran down the length of her arm. She nodded. 

“More than anything.” 

She was frozen in place watching as he seemed to move in agonizing slow motion. She tilted her chin up and his lips grazed hers. Timidly at first, they tested one another's lips growing more bold as the moments passed. She grazed her nails up his chest, water still clinging to the fine hair there to finally rest on the bulk of his shoulders. His blood began to simmer beneath her touch and timidity gave way to heat as he tipped his head to enter her mouth. 

Her tongue met his, lapping as the taste of him filled her senses. Water sloshed about them as he wrapped his arm around her lower back, scooping her tightly against him. She gasped into his mouth, as she felt the hardened length of him along her inner thigh. He was so big, surprisingly and unexpectedly so. She closed her thighs around him, drawing a hiss from him as he parted from her lips. She could feel him throbbing between her legs. 

He hummed, sucking his upper lip between his teeth as he pressed his forehead to hers. His hips rocked subtly, pumping slowly between the sublimely soft flesh of her legs. The water proved to be an unexpected lubricant allowing for more freedom in movement. 

Then she had stepped back leaving his sex suspended in the water. He watched her move questioningly and she held his gaze as long as she could before turning her back to him. A glance over her shoulder through heavy lashes and lust glazed eyes was all the invitation that he needed. She sank down further into the water, her breasts buoyant and partially submerged in the water and the tips of her hair floating about her. He lowered to his knees behind her, thankful that she could not see the way his hands shivered or hear the way his breath shook for the lapping of the water on the sides of the wooden tub. 

Byleth swallowed hard, the warmth of the water comforting as she felt him draw near. His hands snaked around her stomach, drawing her closer, weightless in the water. The round cheeks of her bottom snugged perfectly against his hips as though their bodies were meant to be joined. She spread her legs to press her feet flat against the bottom of the tub and as she did the water carried his cock up to rest against her slit. 

Again she closed her thighs, squeezing him lightly between them remembering how he’d bucked and hissed when she’d done it before. This time, his back arched and he ducked his head forward to drag his lips along her shoulder and neck. She gathered her wet strands of hair and pulled them to one side, exposing the length of her neck to him as she squeezed him again. 

His toes curled at the pressure between her plush thighs and every muscle in his body flexed as she moved. Unable to tell what was her slick and what was the water and not really caring, he reveled in the feel of her skin and the thick texture of the hair between her legs. She was so soft beneath his hands and against his body, he struggled against the urge to squeeze her or sink his teeth into the succulent skin of her neck and shoulder. 

Did she know what she was doing when she pushed her legs together, enveloping his shaft in the fullness of her thighs? A hand had shifted to grasp at her breast, pulling it back against her chest beneath the water to knead beneath his fingers. The warmth of the water softened the flesh of her breast and the feel of water filling the space between his palm and her nipple then rushing away as he squeezed was hypnotic. She sighed and groaned as he worked, lolling her head back against him. The flat of his tongue pushed against her shoulder, sliding along the water as it splashed over her. 

Her blood heated as it coursed through her. The rough plains of his chest and stomach felt as though they pulsed against her as the water sloshed back and forth in the tub, knocking her against him before separating them. Releasing his cock she rolled her ass back against him. Effortlessly she pushed his body back in the water, separating them long enough for him to release her and take a tight hold on the edge of the tub. Water splashed out of the tub onto the floor as he pulled himself roughly against her, pressing her against the wall of the tub. 

Spitting water out of her mouth, she took a deep breath and slipped her fingers over the edge of the tub. He ground against her, his cock full and hard against the curve of her ass. Pinned and unable to turn, she watched his fingers clench and pull with each long grind of his hips. His breath was coming in short pants at her ear and she could feel his teeth at the nape of her neck. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him and that thought carried clearly through her mind as she placed her hands atop his, pushing her way through to lace her fingers with his.  
“Dimitri…” 

Even in the frenzie of his desire, over the blood pounding in his ears and the water slapping against the sides of the tub, he heard her say his name and felt her fingers lace with his own. Gulping for air he worked to calm himself through the fire in his stomach and continued to rage. Eventually, he was still and the water calmed around them. 

Her hair was slicked to her head and dripping wet, shining against her head and as she turned her pale green eyes to look at him over her shoulder, he was overcome by memories of a painting he’d once seen. The goddess or one of her children stepping out of the water and gleaming, sublime in her vulnerability. Then she smiled at him and his heart broke in two. 

Byleth shifted, raising her hips and he straightened, following her lead. Her breasts fell forward, her nipples dipping just below the surface of the water which rippled around her. His hands roved over the curve of her ass and hips, fingers digging into her skin, his gaze transfixed by the droplets of water gathering, growing heavy and then rolling down her supple skin. 

Gently, he pushed her cheeks apart and lifted himself up to angle against her slit. She was so small, her opening so petite against the full bulbous head of his cock. His breath burned in his chest as he pushed forward slowly, just past the first folds of her sex. At the sound of her gasp and the rise of her shoulders, he reached forward to caress her back until the tension melted away. Before venturing further, he pulled her hips down beneath the surface of the water and went back to his knees. Then, he continued, inch by exquisite inch inside of her. 

Byleth’s cheeks blazed red hot as she hooked her chin over the edge of the tub. Her knuckles were white from her grip as he split her. The burning inside of her raged with each movement and every time she thought she could stretch no further, more of him pushed inside of her. Her body convulsed around him and with each breath she took her inner walls squeezed against him but he continued. Soon, he’d entered her enough to shift his grip to her hips as he continued to split her, his groans mingled with hitching gasps of breath thrilled her and she found that she wanted to please him more than anything in the world. 

She was so tight and hot around him that it took every ounce of control he had not to come right away. Her soft grunts and pants as she took him were unlike anything he’d ever heard and it was with as much care and tenderness as he could muster that he continued to push deeper and deeper into her. At long last, with one final lurch forward his hips met her ass, he was sheathed completely. Leaning forward to scoop her up into his arms, he could feel her breath against his chest and around his cock. Never could he have imagined that a connection with another person could feel like this. As he shifted to pull himself back out of her, the water beat around them like a heartbeat. 

A groan shook out her breath as he pulled back and then pushed forward into her. She whined and her hands shook as she held tight to the edge of the tub but even as he strained to push forward inside of her, her sex stretched to accomodate him. 

“Are you okay?” he rasped against her back.  
“Ah… I’m okay.”

His pleasured hum vibrated against her skin as he pumped in and out of her in quick succession, hardly pulling out but delving deeper within her with each push. Pleasure shocked throughout her, laced with the burning pain of his force and size as he drove into her. Water splashed up and into her face as they moved but nothing could distract from the feel of his arms wound tightly around her and the heat of his breath against her skin. Then his pace had changed and his breath sounded different. His fingers dug harshly into the flesh of her stomach as he jerked forward, nearly pushing her out over the edge of the tub. 

His breath felt trapped in his throat as light exploded behind his eye. An intense twisting in his groin and a rush of heat signaled his climax and before he could collect himself he’d forced himself further between her thighs. Her tightness closed around him, milking him as he came and all at once his breath released in a strangled shout that echoed in the empty tiled room. 

Somewhere on the edges of thought, he was ashamed that he’d climaxed so quickly. Shouldn’t this have lasted longer? Still breathless, he squeezed his eye shut whispering his apologies against her skin. 

“No no,” she was just as breathless as he. “You were perfect.”

Slowly, their breath calmed and the water around them stilled. Dimitri shifted to pull himself out of her. “Careful,” she whispered, wincing at the movement. When they had parted, she turned to find him watching her, face flushed and his hair sopping wet. Reaching out, she cupped his cheek in her hand and he turned to press his lips to her palm. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. He raised his face and their eyes met. Once again, she smiled and he could see nothing but her face. “Please don’t die. I’d like to do this again when we return.”


End file.
